Crouching Rurouni, Hidden Battousai
by Shiao Lung
Summary: The Kenshin Gumi are living the Giang Hu life, and Yahiko yearns for Kenshin's Sakabatou. This fanfic is incomplete and rated PG-13 for occasional swearing, violence and tea drinking. Please enjoy!


Crouching Rurouni, Hidden Battousai

Crouching Rurouni, Hidden Battousai

[Bluemean83@aol.com][1]

June 17, 2001

Some disclaimers: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon is a wonderful movie, but Ang Lee and Wang Du Lu created this masterpiece, I'm only warping it slightly to fit in with Rurouni Kenshin, a work by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Arigato gozaimasu and Xia-Xia-Ni for those who picked this fic, please enjoy. Also, the characters' ages correspond with their ages in the show. 

Himura Kenshin---Li Mu Bai 

The Sakabatou---the Green Destiny

Kamiya Kaoru--- Yu Shu Lien

Myojin Yahiko--- Shiao Lung

Makimachi Misao---Shiao Ho "Weasel Girl"

Seta Soujiro "Ten Ken"---Jade Fox 

Takani Megumi---Aunt Wu 

Sekiwara Sae---May

Sagara Sanosuke---Bo

Saitoh Hajime---May's father (Although Sae and Saitoh are not related)

Dr. Gensai---Sir Te

Hiko Seijiuurou---Li Mu Bai's master

Our story began in Edo, Japan; a young woman was busy sweeping the front steps of a prestigious dojo-training center. She heard the gentle hooves of a horse and looked up from her work, instantly recognizing the lone passenger. They exchanged a smile. She bowed politely and dashed inside. 

"Master Kenshin is here!" She sprinted down the dojo's corridors and noticed Kamiya Kaoru, the mistress of the center, writing names in a logbook in her room. Her head quickly perked up as she saw Takani Megumi rushing towards her.

"Himura Kenshin is here!" Kaoru felt a smile deep in her heart, how long had Kenshin been away? Anxiously, she watched Megumi run back to the kendo practice hall, where Kenshin was scanning the increasing number of student plaques on the wall. 

"How have you been Megumi?"

"Very good, Ken-san. Please come in, she's been very eager to see you." Kaoru smoothed down the folds of her dark kimono with her pale hands and tried to compose herself. She was just so excited, but she had to keep her feelings for Kenshin inside for now. He had come unexpectedly, what sort of trouble or business would bring him back to her now? Kaoru heard the faraway sounds of Kenshin's leather socks touching the paneled floor; she looked up and saw his hard, handsome features soften when he entered her room. He was carrying a long, black case under his arm. She smiled softly.

"It has been too long, Kenshin."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. How is training?"

"Very good. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Kaoru glanced down at her hands awkwardly, as the silence between them grew stronger. "I heard you were at Shinma Mountain, practicing meditation." 

"That is true." Kenshin settled himself across from Kaoru on the floor, but kept a respectable distance. He placed the long case between them and cupped his hands on his knees. Kaoru met his stare, "The dojo is so crowded these days, at least the students are not afraid of my beauty! But to have some peace and quiet just for a day, I'd really like that." She smiled longingly, like she had just imagined herself immersed in a hot springs bath. A hot spring bath, Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 

"Oro?" Kenshin gave a confused look, waving his arms in front of Kaoru's face. "I didn't stay for very long." 

Kaoru popped open her eyes, her voice rising, "Kenshin, the Hiten Mitsurugi is everything. Your meditation training is very important."

Kenshin gave a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. "While I was meditating, I felt like I had entered a satori experience I had never experienced before. It was darkness, not light, a place that Hiko, my master, had never told me about."

"Was this enlightenment?"

"Iie. Enlightenment is happiness, perfect bliss, but I had felt a deep sadness. I had felt the part of myself I could not show anyone; something was holding me back, something sorrowful. I had to leave and break off meditation."

"Do you know what was wrong?"

"Something, like another part of me,' he paused for a moment and turned his head slightly. "With no students here today, does that mean you are leaving soon?"

"Yes, we're planning to give lessons in Kyoto."

"Kyoto…. Kaoru-dono, would you ask Gensai-Sensei to take care of this while you are there?" Kenshin reached for the mysterious case and unhinged its clasps. He opens the case to reveal a katana tucked into a lacquered sheath. Kaoru gasps as he unsheathed the blade. 

"The Sakabatou sword? I don't understand---you're going to give it to Gensai-Sensei?" 

"Yes, he's always been a trusted part of us."

"How can you part with the trusted sword that has always been with you?"

"You once said that a sword is meant to protect others, and not to kill. There have been many people who have been killed by its sharpness. The Sakabatou is only pure because its blade has been reversed." He slipped the sword back into its sheath, and carefully tucked it back inside the box.

"Kenshin, you vowed not to kill and so you use the sword for its ideal purpose."

"I must leave it behind me now and give it to Gensai-Sensei."

"You could come to Kyoto,' she said slightly hopeful, 'and visit Gensai-Sensei with me. He would be glad to see you again."

"A certain disciple, Ten Ken, murdered my master several years ago, and I have not yet avenged his death. With these disturbing meditations lately, I feel like I can not hold on to my skills much longer. I feel like my body and mind will quit. I must visit his grave and pray to him to forgive my weaknesses."

"When you've finished, come to Kyoto. I will wait for you there."

"Hai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru checked over the crowd below her, shooing away the dust that her horses had stirred up. The guards in charge of foreign caravans inspected her cargo. Her trailing palanquin was filled with kendo armor, shinai and several wooden bokken. They gave her the clear and she trotted her horse into the city gates proudly. She was so excited—inside a bustling city, alive with people. She quickly found her way to the shogun's palace gates and stopped to authorize her purpose with the lead custodian. Several officials and guards began to haul away her supplies into the courtyard. 

"Everything has gotten here safely and in one piece. The master and his family will be most pleased." The custodian bowed cordially. "Your expertise for the Kamiya Kasshin style is a credit to your father, and it has been the best ever since." Kaoru bowed deeply in thanks to the man. He bowed again to her, "I mean that."

Kaoru stepped into the shogun's courtyard and was taken a back. The grass glowed a deep lush green, and the whisper of fallen maple leafs grazed the stone benches beneath their branches. She could see the windy corridors of the palace, and beyond that, the horses' stables and pasture. The mountains peaked over the thin trail of clouds making Kaoru breathed deeply. She put her hands out and remembered that she was still holding the Sakabatou's case. First things first, she walked briskly to see Gensai-Sensei. They met each other at the door, and he allowed her inside.

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan! It has been so long, too long." He smiled so tenderly that his eyes sparkled. "Is this a present for me Kaoru-chan? Looks a little big for a set of chopsticks." They laughed as Kaoru took out the Sakabatou.

"Gensai-Sensei, you probably understand why I have brought this."

"That's Himura's personal sword! If he is asking me to have this, I certainly can not. It belongs to him."

"The Sakabatou has brought Kenshin as much pain as it has given him praise. The sword is a reverse-blade, but Kenshin will find more peace if does not use the sword at all."

Gensai-Sensei rolled the sheathed sword in his hands delicately, inspecting it as though it were a fine mirror. "I will only act as the sword's guardian. Himura can reclaim it anytime that he wishes." As he placed the sword case on top of the mantle, a servant called to him and bowed. 

"Gensai-Sensei, the shogun has arrived."

"Thank you." Gensai-Sensei bowed back. "I must see to the Shogun."

Kaoru got up from her chair and began to follow beside him. "Although I could not persuade Kenshin to come with me, we both thank you. You have always welcomed us, you and your grandchildren."

"No need for formalities, Kaoru. I understand that you are staying tonight, so we must not act like strangers to each other. Now, forgive me for saying this, but your father was very close to me, a very good friend. I think of you as a daughter."

"Gensai-Sensei…" Kaoru, a little puzzled, but beginning to understand.

"If Himura has come back after performing his austerities on Shinma Mountain, and by trusting his sword to me, perhaps the young man is trying to tell you something."

"You don't mean…" Kaoru's heart began to beat a little faster; she lowered her eyes slightly.

"Although you feel this way too, you both are afraid to admit the truth to each other. I have always known, since I first met him, that he would come back to you eventually for good."

"Ah Gensai-Sensei, how can you say that we are cowards!" Kaoru crossed her arms and gave a cute scowl.

"Not in combat that's for sure! But when it comes to expressing honest emotions to each other… well, if Himura creates distance with you again, you better have him talk to me!" Gensai-Sensei gave Kaoru a wink and quickly left the room. Kaoru followed the servant to the Shogun's kendo training hall. Kaoru noticed a short, spiky-haired boy examining the kendo equipment that the shogun's guards had deposited there earlier. 

"Yahiko-san?" the servant called to get the boy's attention. The boy gave a quirky little start and stuttered, "I am your student today, miss. The Shogun's son." The servant whispered in Kaoru's ear as he left, "Yahiko is of samurai breeding, and the Shogun's only son." 

Yahiko walked over to Kaoru, eager to hold the Sakabatou that Kaoru was carrying. They both knelt down on the floor. She placed the sheath in the boy's young hands.

"Ah! This is so heavy! How can a woman like you carry this?" Kaoru was taken back by his slight rudeness; she silently kept her desire to smack him inside. After all, he was a samurai's son…the shogun's son.

"Only the hilt is heavy. The blade is the lightest part of the sword; even so, this blade is very special. You're probably not use to holding such a weapon."

"What! I've had lots of practice with my father's weapons, and I could beat up all my friends and my dad's friends!"

"You're certainly modest about it…" Kaoru rolled her eyes. "This katana has to be a man's sword, not some girl's. Whose is it?" Yahiko's eyes blazed over as he unsheathed the sword.

"It is my friend Himura Kenshin's. He gave it to Gensai-Sensei as a gift."

"Himura Kenshin? The Legendary Hitokiri Battousai! He's so famous here. But why would he give _you_ his sword? Why didn't he come himself?"

"You're too young to understand." Kaoru tried to be as polite as possible.

Yahiko looked at his reflection in the steel. "Yeah, so you must be a fighter too. I saw your kendo stuff. My father says that wooden swords are inferior to real swords." Kaoru yanked the Sakabatou from Yahiko's hands and snapped at the air. Yahiko's eyes widened at the singing sound of the vibrating blade. 

"There was a famous swordsman, perhaps you have heard of him, Miyamoto Musashi." Kaoru looked at her young student with a firm hold.

"He killed Sasaki Kojiro, maybe the greatest swordsman of all time!"

Kaoru put the sword back in its sheath. "Yes, but Musashi killed Kojiro with a bokken he had carved himself, the bokken was a piece of a broken oar. So a wooden sword can be just as deadly as real steel." Yahiko was even more impressed. Kaoru swiftly stood up and Yahiko quickly trailed behind her. 

"That must be really exciting to live like Kenshin! Beating up people whenever you want!"

"Swordsmenship isn't all about fighting or beating people."

"Maybe that's what women think, but not men! No, I want to live like that, everyone knowing my name like the Battousai."

"You'll find it's a lot different then what you expect—policemen hunting you down, and with the Emperor's ban on carrying arms, I don't see how fighting would get you very far."

"Kaoru, my father is going to have me follow in his footsteps soon, learn bureaucracy, get married and live his life. I don't want to live my life like that!"

"Being a shogun's only son has lots of responsibilities, and I know that you are smart and brave enough to take them. I can understand how you are anxious and that it seems like an important leap forward for you."

"You don't understand this at all, you raccoon!" Yahiko patted his bottom in Kaoru's direction, making Kaoru chase after him with a shinai.

"The first task of a shogun is to earn the people's respect! You little brat, I hope you're overthrown!" Kaoru swung her shinai over her head and down rapidly, but then stopped herself. She felt a few drops of sweat gather at the collar of her kimono, and she realized how untidy she must look. Yahiko slowed his pace and noticed that she was no longer interested in attacking him and left the floor, a smug smile creeping across his face. "That time the sword was meant for killing, not protecting." Yahiko yelled from the hallway. Kaoru felt her hand clench around the shinai's hilt and she slowly set it back with the rest of her equipment. She was very intriguing by the boy's potential, but annoyed at his attitude. She couldn't help but laugh at the boy's young innocence, but at the same time, she seethed over his impetuousness. It was going to be a long visit indeed.

The moon shined brightly through the paper curtain as Yahiko slipped into his dark blue sleeping yukata. It always kept him warm on a night like tonight. He heard a sneeze interrupt the cold stillness. 

"Come in." Yahiko chimed innocently. The shadowed figure slid open the paper frame to his room and stepped inside. Although his back was against the door, Yahiko could feel his guest's looming smile hovering over him. 

"Please sit down." Yahiko heard the stranger's clothes shift as he crouched down behind him.

"I made you ramen-I mean-Chinese noodles, Yahiko. Would you like to have some now?"

"Just put it beside the futon."

"I saw that girl Kamiya Kaoru today. Have you met her?"

"Yeah, she's a real dumb girl."

"You mustn't say that about this one. She knows the Battousai personally. Your father would be displeased if he knew this connection." 

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Yahiko turned around and faced the stranger, and the young man on the floor smiled wider at the inside secret.

"I think I'm tired now."

"Yes, Yahiko, tomorrow your father is taking you to meet your future wife." Soujiro brushed his bangs away from his eyes and stared at him thoughtfully.

"Don't remind me. Everything's going to change, my father can't make me marry. I think I'm tired now." The stranger rose and silently left the room, and slid the paper door behind him, leaving the autumn wind howling from the open windows into the hallway. 

Yahiko turned over in his futon and looked at the stars, thinking to himself.

Sanosuke patiently patrolled the shogun's compound like a falcon surveying the area for prey. Draping his Zanbatou over his shoulders with a sigh, he began roaming around idly, secretly wishing for some nighttime action. He saw a dark figure move in the shadows, and Sanosuke silently pursued it. 

"He's heading for the training hall!" Sanosuke whispered breathlessly. The Zanbatou's weight was beginning to wear him down, but his adrenaline pumped excitedly in his veins that he barely noticed the burden. 

"Thief!" Sanosuke grabbed the figure's shoulders, but the figure swung around and hit his wrist with the blunt edge of a katana. "Damn it!" Sanosuke cried in pain as the nimble thief darted away, jumping onto the rooftop. "The Sakabatou has been stolen by a crook! Stop him!" Sanosuke hurried after the thief on the ground, calling out to everyone to wake up. He struck a nearby gong with his Zanbatou, alerting the courtyard about the theft. He saw Kaoru and Gensai-Sensei rush out from their respected rooms. When she heard the gong, Kaoru knew that there was danger afoot, and she quickly tied her hakama over her sleeping yukata. She looked up to the rooftops to where the thief might have gone, clutching her bokken tightly. Sanosuke rushed outside the palace gates and quickly checked the nearest streets and alleyways. Suddenly, he heard several people screaming and quickly ran to the source. A large man in a billowing trench coat and a young waitress seemed to have overpowered the masked thief. Sanosuke was bewildered and amused at these three peculiar characters. The thief realized that he did not have the advantage with these two fighters, and quickly levitated in the air and sprinted across the nearest rooftop. 

"That had to be Ten Ken!" the older man scowled bitterly. He lit a cigarette and gritted his teeth.

"He always steals from my restaurant!" 

"Somebody better do something because he's getting away!" Sanosuke sputtered from exhaustion, leaning his Zanbatou against the wall.

The thief darted from rooftop to rooftop like the wind, but he accidentally ran into Kaoru. They collided together, but the thief regained his senses and raced off the roof. Kaoru quickly grabbed the bulk of the sword that was tied to the thief's back and pulled him towards her. 

"Give the Sakabatou to me and I will let you go." Kaoru said tersely. The thief ducked from her grasp and pulled out the sword. He faced her in an engarde stance.

Kaoru stepped back and gasped. "That style…! Where you trained at Shinma mountain?" The thief rolled his eyes at her and floated to another rooftop, Kaoru sailed after the figure in hot pursuit. They faced off in the palace's courtyard and Kaoru rushed towards the thief with her bokken. The thief flipped the blunt end of the sword around and parried the wooden sword away. For several minutes, they fought until the thief sliced the bokken with one clean stroke. Someone sneezed in the distance, and while Kaoru was momentarily distracted, the thief took the opportunity to flee. Kaoru stood in the empty courtyard, scrutinizing over the clean cut the thief had made on her sword.

The next morning, Kaoru found Sanosuke, Gensai-Sensei's head of security, being questioned about the recent events in Gensai-Sensei's study. His servant asked Kaoru to wait outside until he had finished the interrogation, after that, he would be happy to talk with her. 

"I saw the thief enter the shogun's compound!" Sanosuke clenched his hands tightly.

"Are you implying that his lordship harbors criminals?" Gensai-Sensei's voice rose in anger.

"No sir, but I did see---"

"Do not accuse the shogun! I have had enough of this, Sanosuke." Gensai-Sensei dismissed Sanosuke coldly, but Sanosuke could barely suppress his disappointment and frustration. Kaoru slipped into the study as Gensai-Sensei was rubbing his temples with his fingertips. He looked up at Kaoru and gave a weak smile.

"Gensai-Sensei, I wonder if the shogun has ever seen the Sakabatou."

"He has heard much about it, but I would not think that he was involved in this crime."

"If your head of security saw the sword in the compound…"

"Then someone may be plotting against the shogun. Let's hope that Himura arrives here quickly."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The shogun was returning from the archery fields in his palanquin. His young consul, Seta Soujiro, ordered the driver to stop the carriage outside the palace gates. 

"Sir, it looks like the police have drawn posters." Soujiro pointed to a near by wall across the street. Several loose papers blew everywhere. 

"Seta, please get one and let me have a look." Soujiro hopped from his seat and hurried to catch one. The shogun looked at the flyer disdainfully. The picture was of a smiling young man with short dark hair. The caption below it read, "Ten Ken is still at large!"

"The police are looking for the Sword of Heaven! That just seems strange, to look for him in the shogun's palace!" Soujiro dusted off his hair, which he kept in a ponytail. "I agree Seta, let us go inside." The shogun handed Soujiro the paper, which Soujiro quickly folded inside the long sleeve of his kimono. Trailing behind the shogun, Kaoru pulled one off and carefully studied it. She looked back at the pair, stuffed the bulletin in her sleeved and walked on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few days after the theft incident, Sanosuke was curious about the two characters he had met while pursing the thief. The man was obviously a police officer, and the woman dressed like a soba shop waitress. But how could she possess the fighting skills needed to take on the thief, what were their parts in this? Perhaps they were lovers---they did seem to know each other well. Sanosuke had discovered the waitress' shop and decided to shadow her as she was going home one day. She lived a good walking distance away from her shop, through several alleyways and dark streets---places that a woman should travel on late at night like it was--- and Sanosuke watched her go into a small cottage type house. It was cramped in a tiny space by two larger complexes on either side. Sanosuke peeked into the window and saw the waitress sipping hot tea and talking to the corner. Sanosuke leaned closer and spotted the police man polishing a long katana, every so often, he took time out for a cigarette break.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yahiko was with Soujiro in the palace's training hall. Soujiro was helping Yahiko tie his black hakama in the "Samurai Fashion", a style that some people frowned up and considered archaic. Yahiko was too excited to notice that a servant was beside him.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Miss Kamiya is here to give you your lesson."

Soujiro took a step towards Yahiko. "Tell her that Yahiko is busy at the moment."

"Yes sir." He turned to leave. "Wait, tell Miss Kamiya to come in." Yahiko called back. Soujiro tensed his back but smiled at his protege.

"Now is not a good time to have a lesson, sir."

"Soujiro, you always say that everything can be used for your training. Besides, she's just a dumb girl, she doesn't know."

The servant led Kaoru into the training hall, and Soujiro smiled at her as he left the room. Kaoru couldn't help but look back, and hear the swish of his hakama brush his sheathed katana. Yahiko pouted at her and made an animal face.

"Kaoru, we already had a lesson this morning. Why do he have to keep training?"

"Because to fence and to do everything else well takes practice and effort!" Yahiko picked up one of Kaoru's bokken from a rack on the wall and began swinging it. "I'm bored." He whined. Kaoru acted as though she was rummaging through her supplies for a moment, but she was watching Yahiko out of the corner of her eye. His confident grace suddenly struck her, and she slowly raised her head.

"You fence very well, Yahiko. A few days ago you didn't know how to hold the bokken correctly, know you understand all of your kata exercises."

Yahiko stopped briefly and hesitated. "I guess I've really paid attention to your silly Kasshin style. There's nothing to it!"

"Still, you make it look effortless, like an old master. Something that took my father years to perfect…" just then, a servant came in with a tray of tea. Yahiko took the time to distract Kaoru with his pleasantries.

"Let's have some tea, Kaoru. I bet you're thirsty, I know I am!" he politely handed her a steaming cup and they knelt on the floor to take a few sips.

"I'm glad you haven't gotten tired from learning. I heard that you were going to meet your bride today."

Yahiko gulped his tea in slight annoyance. "Well, my father heard that she was sick today, so we'll go see her when she's well. She's the daughter of some sake merchant, so she's very rich. Although she doesn't have my family status, it will still be good for my father."

"You're very fortunate."

"Yeah right! If I marry that kind of girl, the whole country will be on my back… and what if we don't like each other, then me marrying her won't be any good at all! I wish I could be like Kenshin and travel everywhere and live freely, or at least live like you so I could teach people and own my own school and sword style. What I want to do is live my own life and marry someone that I do love. At least you and Kenshin can live like you want to."

"There is something you must know about Kenshin and me."

"What is it?"

"Kenshin once had a wife named Yukishiro Tomoe. She died---and so did the Battousai. Many years later, Kenshin and I met, and we have been though a lot together ever since. There were many times when Kenshin and I wanted to be closer, but we couldn't dishonor Tomoe. Even so, Kenshin and I are not totally free, and I too desire this freedom of love and life that you do."

"You and Kenshin getting closer?!" Yahiko started laughing, and Kaoru bonked him on the head with her teacup.

"You have the maturity of a brick! We are both bound by tradition- society and parents' expectations and influences, you can't get passed this no matter how much you philosophize and dream about it!" Kaoru grit her teeth in frustration.

"Sorry Kaoru, sorry, I'm sorry I laughed at your story. Let me be your student completely, I want to learn about the Kamiya Kasshin style like a true disciple."

"Then as your teacher, let me wish you awareness and happiness in your training and marriage." Yahiko called for a servant to lead Kaoru back to her room. Kaoru turned her head towards a hallway and saw the smiling face of Soujiro peering at her from the darkness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That night, Yahiko slept restlessly. He tossed his sheets to one side, got up, and walked to the open window. He could hear the loud sounds of excited people partying. At the same time, he thought about the last time he was at a party. It was a year ago, and he was alone, sitting in the corner of his father's reception hall. His mother had been complaining for him to look nice, because many important people would be attending, and some would have prospecting daughters for marriage. Of course, Yahiko wasn't listening, which made his mother ask, "Yahiko, are you listening to me?" He sighed, and rolled back onto his futon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Saitoh was watching Yahiko from the canopy of the nearby tree, and he nudged Sae awake. She had been leaning against his arm for warmth---it had been a very cold night. Seeing that she would not wake up, he took her in his arms, and together, they jumped off the branch. From a street corner, Misao watched Saitoh's trench coat flutter in the distance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As soon as they reached Sae's house, Saitoh noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He shook Sae awake and motioned to her that someone must be inside. Saitoh took out his gun, and they slinked inside. Saitoh fired a shot in the air, and he heard a startled scream. In an instant, Saitoh leapt on the cloaked figure before he could escape outside. He quickly pulled off the mask; it was Sanosuke!

"What the hell are you doing here?" pointed the gun at Sanosuke, who was quivering on the floor.

"Hol—ld onn! I'm a friend!"

A few moments later, Saitoh had the tea boiling and Sae was cooking a large bowl of noodles and fish from an underground furnace in the floor. 

"They aren't looking for the Sakabatou, Mr. Sagara." Sae dipped some noodles into Sanosuke's bowl. 

"If you're not interested in the sword, then why are you so interested in the shogun—enough to spy on him and his son?" 

"I am a police officer looking for the killer, Ten Ken. His name fits his style, the Sword of Heaven. He is a young man, very angelic looking, with sword techniques that was crafted by heaven itself. I have heard that he is under the shogun's service, and greatly respected. But because the shogun is so valuable in this part of Kyoto, we can't accuse the killer with out proof." Saitoh brought each person a cup of tea on a tray.

"So this Ten Ken seems very smart to be with the shogun, and you say he's fairly young?" Sanosuke picked his teeth with a fishbone.

"Yes, that's right." Saitoh sipped calmly.

"I can handle the boy, no one can match me when it comes to fighting."

"Pardon me, Mr. Sagara, but this boy is no ordinary fighter. I fear he is corrupting the shogun's young son, so you see, Ten Ken's actions affect not only the law, but he is taints the future as well."

Sae started to speak, "He steals from my businesses and restaurants! Everyone is affected by this evil man!" Suddenly, they saw a short sword fly through the window and pin the wall a few inches away from Sanosuke's ear. On the sword was a note wrapped in twine. Sae grabbed the note and Saitoh peered over her shoulder and began to read.

She began to read, "'Behind the soba shop, midnight.' Ten Ken was not always known for his verbosity, a man of very few words." Sanosuke looked out the window and heard a sneeze.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A servant ushered Kaoru into Gensai-Sensei's study, she yawned, having just awoken from sleep, and then she noticed Gensai-Sensei with her back to her, chatting excitedly with another man. She recognized the faint 'de gozarus' and smiled. Gensai-Sensei turned around, "Kaoru-chan, look who it is." Kenshin turned around and smiled at her softly. Gensai-Sensei quickly left them and they both sat down at Gensai-Sensei's desk.

"Gensai-Sensei informed me on the news of the shogun. He thinks that the recent theft is a ploy to trap him."

"But there is something strange happening in that household."

"Oro? Do you know what happened?"

Kaoru remembered the wanted paper she picked up outside the shogun's palace. She removed it from her sleeve and handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes darkened as he read the caption.

"Ten Ken! He's here in Kyoto?"

"You knew that his master Shishi-o Makoto once lived in Kyoto. Wouldn't it be possible that Ten Ken still lived on in his place?"

"I didn't think he would come back here!"

"Living in the shogun's household is safer than living in the streets."

"True…' Kenshin folded the paper in two, 'so I will be able to avenge Hiko's murder after all."

"But Kenshin, the shogun is very important! We can't just barge in, we must make sure that personal feelings don't cause suspicion for the shogun." Kenshin paused a moment, thinking to himself.

"Do you know who posted this?"

"I didn't see anyone, it might have been the police."

"This says that Ten Ken is involved with the shogun. I heard from Gensai-Sensei that on the night of the theft there was a fight outside the palace."

"That must have been Sanosuke, Gensai-Sensei's head of security. He followed the thief back to the shogun's."

"Were you able to question Sanosuke about this?"

"Well, not yet… eh, Kenshin, I lost the Sakabatou, but you can trust me to get it back to you soon. I have a strong feeling about this."

"I don't care about the Sakabatou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin lowered his eyes slightly and traced the table's markings with his finger.

"But I thought that… isn't that why you came back?" 

"I didn't know it was stolen until I came here."

"If that's so then why did you come?" 

"Kaoru, we had talked in Edo…" Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard that Kenshin had not used any suffix with her name. No suffixes, did this mean…?

Before Kenshin was able to finish, a servant of Gensai-Sensei's told Kenshin that his room was ready. He led Kenshin away down the hallway. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sanosuke held on to his Zanbatou with an iron like grip. He awaited the battle with Ten Ken eagerly; if he captured or killed this murderer tonight, Gensai-Sensei would be most pleased with him. He might even promote him to be the personal bodyguard of the shogun! Sanosuke grinned to himself. The minutes rolled by lethargically in the nighttime and Sanosuke yawned.

"This Ten Ken of yours better show up, I'm not use to having to wait for my fights." Just then, they heard the clippity clop of straw sandals, and Sanosuke, Sae, and Saitoh peered over the corner behind the soba noodle shop. There was a long alleyway behind it, and they saw a young man walking up towards them, his head covered by a straw hat. Sae and Sanosuke looked at each other quizzically, but Saitoh stiffened. The stranger pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and gave a great smile. Saitoh motioned Sanosuke to keep quiet, for he knew that appearances were very deceiving on the streets of Kyoto at night.

"Prepare yourself!" Sanosuke steadied his hands over the hilt of the Zanbatou, making his body shake slightly. Ten Ken just smiled even more.

"Saitoh-san, did you come to Kyoto to kill me?" Ten Ken spoke innocently and pointed towards his nose. 

"I came to arrest you. If you surrender yourself, you will get life of course, but I'll make sure that your sword fighting skills don't go to waste. But if you plan to dick around with me, then I won't stop until you're dead." Saitoh pulled his sheath from his trench coat; Ten Ken covered the bottom of his hilt with his palm. Both men turned and faced each other, waiting for the first move.

"Saitoh! Let me avenge my restaurant's failing business!" Sae screamed at him and held up some kitchen utensils that looked quite frightening as weapons.

"I don't want to fight a woman with a spatula." Ten Ken smirked.

"You better pay for that!" Sanosuke rushed towards the boy and swung his Zanbatou. Ten Ken leapt in the air and lighted on top of the Zanbatou's blade tip. Sanosuke tried swinging the boy off, and then hurling the blade to the ground, and then striking the blade against the restaurant (making Sae scream wildly), but the boy didn't even flinch. Sanosuke dropped to his knees, gasping. Ten Ken pulled out his sword as he was jumping down and sliced off the hilt of the Zanbatou, making Sanosuke unable to use the weapon any longer. Ten Ken turned faced Saitoh and prepared to attack. Saitoh and Ten Ken clashed swords with the graze of dancers; for a long time, neither man was able to gain the advantage. Ten Ken gradually speed up his tempo and started to attack Saitoh on his weaker side. Through it all, the two men were as cool and expressionless as rocks, but Saitoh began to feel Ten Ken maneuver his own sword, and Saitoh was unable to block the oncoming attack. Ten Ken struck Saitoh's ribs, and a rich spurt of blood gushed through his jacket. Ten Ken had cut him, but he had also pressed the handle of his gun into his open wound, making the sore throb even more. Sensing that Ten Ken was about to leave, Sae threw bags of flour at the boy, which made him sneeze uncontrollably. Sanosuke decided to use his strength to overcome Ten Ken, so he grabbed the boy's slim powdered shoulders, ready to crush them together. In the distance, Sanosuke could hear Saitoh moan, "He's going to paralyze you!" Ten Ken was already expecting Sanosuke's action; he shoved the hilt of his sword behind him and jammed it into Sanosuke's abdomen. The force was so strong that Sanosuke dropped to his knees again, coughing up blood from his contortions. Ten Ken turned and faced Sae, the flour that coated his eyes and lips had crusted into a hard smile. His hair had turned from black into bright white. 

"Sae!" Sanosuke yelled to her. She had pushed herself against the restaurant's wall, preparing herself against his oncoming offense. He was about to put his hand on her abdomen when he heard the sound of straw sandals, and then silence.

"Over here!" came a voice. Ten Ken looked up into the sky; it was Kenshin hurling towards him!

"Saitoh, you bastard! This is an ambush!" He let go of Sae and she collapsed to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Kenshin addressed Ten Ken with a cold, golden stare. "Shinma was foolish to take you as a student and exploit your killing style. It has been a long time, Soujiro! I know you remember me, but do you remember my master, Hiko Seijiuurou? When I was away from Shinma, you killed Hiko and tainted the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Now is the time for justice!"

"You were a killer Kenshin, just like me. Do not be so hypocritical, you tainted the Hiten Mitsurugi when you became the Battousai, killing people to justify your political causes. I didn't kill your master…you did when you left and joined the Ishinshishi!"

"Unlike you, I have discovered that my previous way of life was naïve and shortsighted. But after ten years of wandering, we meet again and you are still a killer. You're heart hasn't changed, and tonight I will help end your suffering." Kenshin unsheathed his sword and turned the handle in his palm, making the sword's sharp end blunt. With lightening quick moves, Kenshin struck Soujiro in the chest and brought him down. Soujiro's bruises from the strike began to bleed and stain the front of his kimono; he gasped like a fish out of water, clutching his kimono possessively. Kenshin turned the blade again; he was about to thrust the point into Soujiro's prostrated back when a masked figure instantaneously appeared before Ten Ken with Kenshin's Sakabatou. He pushed away Kenshin's oncoming blade effortlessly, saving Soujiro just in time. Soujiro struggled to his feet and patted the hooded figure's shoulder affectionately.

"My protegee, we'll kill all that oppose us!"

"Hai!" said the figure.

"It's the thief!" Sanosuke choked.

"Student, I must get rid of Saitoh." Ten Ken whispered to the masked figure, then prepared himself to fight Saitoh. Kenshin hurried over to the thief and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who are you? How do you have the Sakabatou?"

"Let go, old man!" spit the masked figure. He jumped back as he parried Kenshin's attacking blade. Kenshin was curiously impressed.

"I am Himura Kenshin and the Sakabatou is mine. Ten Ken can't be your teacher, because he never mastered the Uke Nagashi strategy technique, but you…"

"I'm just playing around."

"Who is your real teacher?" The hooded figure backed away from Kenshin and called to Ten Ken. "Master, let's go!" Saitoh took this opportunity to shoot Ten Ken with his gun, the bullet whizzed towards his heart and he caught it between his fingers, and threw it back at Saitoh. It hit him in the forehead, and Saitoh collapsed for the final time.

"Saitoh!" Sae knelt at his side and put her face into her hands to hide her gently flowing tears. Sanosuke cupped her shoulder with his hand and comforted her. Kenshin lowered Saitoh's eyes with his fingers as he watched the two figures fly into the night sky. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Sae, Gensai-Sensei and his guards gathered around Saitoh's corpse in the nearby forest behind the shogun's palace. Gensai-Sensei lifted the cloth over Saitoh's face. A dry splash of blood had crusted his eyes together, Sae briefly looked away. 

"This is Saitoh Hajime?" asked Gensai-Sensei objectively.

"Yes, he was a police officer from Edo." Sae explained to the crowd.

"The murder of an officer must be reported to the shogun. You think the murder is hiding in the shogun's palace?"

"I swear on it!" Sae choked back her tears. 

Gensai-Sensei stood up from the corpse and motioned Kenshin and Kaoru to a small clearing. 

"This matter is getting out of hand. We must resolve these crimes quickly."

"I'll go into the shogun's palace and get Ten Ken. I'll chase him and his band outside!" Kenshin looked at the throng of people between the tree branches.

"But we have to be careful. Any suspicious act would put the shogun in danger. It might get Gensai-Sensei into trouble."

Gensai-Sensei sighed, "This is a very delicate matter." 

Kaoru thought a moment then said softly, "Gensai-Sensei, could you invite Yahiko-san and his mother to your study this afternoon?"

"Do you have something in mind, Kaoru-chan?"

"The best way to call down the Sword of Heaven is through his angels." Gensai-Sensei and Kenshin exchanged puzzled glances.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That afternoon, Gensai-Sensei's servants led Yahiko and Madam Myojin into his garden, where Kaoru was waiting for them underneath the maple trees. There were several short stone benches next to the koi pond, and Madam Myojin and Yahiko each took one across from Kaoru. The woman exchanged greetings courteously, and soon Madam Myojin began commenting on everything. She had a powdered, moon-like face that left Kaoru with a very chilly impression. 

"Madame Gensai is being very generous to my Yahiko, spoiling him with her fancy clothes and other wedding gifts. She's very wonderful to all of us."

"I'm only sorry that she was ill today and couldn't receive you." She saw Yahiko give her a subtle look, and Kaoru tried to control herself.

"Oh yes, I heard that Gensai-Sensei is looking for something was taken from him. And now his wife is sick, I wonder what this could mean." Yahiko's mother took a polite sip from her teacup.

"We do know who stole the missing item, and if the perpetrator returns it, we will not pursue the matter any further."

"That's wonderful. Sometimes, you must know, hired servants think everything belongs to them. It's quite disgraceful."

"Well, I have known Gensai-Sensei for a long time, and he understands that everybody, even well-meaning people, make mistakes…that can disgrace their families and themselves greatly." Kaoru watched Yahiko shift his eyes towards her.

"But don't give them the benefit of the doubt." His mother stated flatly.

"There won't be any mercy for the killer, that's for sure."

"A killer in Kyoto?"

"Yes, the same murderer of Himura Kenshin's master killed a police officer last night. They described him as a young man with a constant smile."

"You hear about young men killing each other all the time. It's nothing new." Madam Myojin gave a deep, disapproving frown.

Yahiko hesitated, "Did you say he killed a police officer?"

"Yes, he was from the capital. He followed the murderer here when he discovered his whereabouts."

"Perhaps the killer and the thief are the same person."

"I don't think so. This thief…has great potential…' Kaoru leaned over to hand Yahiko a plate of rice cakes, but dropped it. Without even looking down or disturbing the cakes, Yahiko grabbed the bottom of the tray with his open hand. He handed the tray back to Kaoru. "And should use his swordsmanship skills for protecting, not killing, people." Kaoru saw Kenshin and Gensai-Sensei walk out towards them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gensai-Sensei!" Yahiko stood up from his seat and greeted the doctor formally.

"Good morning Madam Myojin and Yahiko-san. This is Himura Kenshin, a very distinguished swordsman." Kenshin looked into Yahiko's eyes, and Yahiko felt like he was peering into his very soul. "Very glad to meet you." Kenshin spoke courteously and bowed deeply. 

"Yahiko-san is engaged to be married." 

"That's very good news. Congratulations." Kenshin smiled at Yahiko.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nighttime---a hooded figure creeps outside Gensai-Sensei's study. Carefully he opens the door, but Kenshin has seen everything from his shadowed hiding place.

"It's late to be outside, especially on a cold night like this. Oh, have you brought the Sakabatou back to me?" Kenshin pointed at the sword that was bound to the dark figure's back.

"Whatever, old man." The thief hopped away from Kenshin, but Kenshin chased after and overpowered him, seizing the sword away from him easily. 

"Doesn't your master wonder where you are?"

"I only care about myself." The figure began to fly away but Kenshin quickly caught up with him. They flew over the rooftops of houses and the highest branches of the trees. The figure slipped through the open window of a dilapidated temple, standing his guard before a great statue of Lord Buddha. He turned to hear the rhythmic sound of straw sandals.

"Are you tired yet? Your youthful energy and skill could greatly influence society, but you need proper guidance. You're too young to fully understand the powers and dangers of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, but with a proper master, you will be able to do anything."

"You think you're so great, but you're not. You look like a woman!"

"This unworthy person is a rurouni, a wanderer. It doesn't matter what I am or what I look like, it is all a state of mind. Just like the Sakabatou or any other sword, you use the sword the way that best fits you."

"Stop dreaming! A sword just kills, so fight me!"

"Tell me where Ten Ken is hiding."

"Fight!" the hooded figure turned towards Kenshin in the engarde stance.

"If you want to be reborn, let yourself die."

The figure leaps out of the window and into the temple's garden, but once again he encountered Kenshin. He started to attack Kenshin, but Kenshin calmly deflected every shot, frustrating the figure to no end. Soon the figure began to make mistakes, attacking his opponent franticly and intensely. 

"There is a time for everything: to be ahead, behind, in motion, at rest, vigorous, exhausted, safe, in danger. Knowing yourself is intelligence; self-knowledge is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; self-control is true power." Kenshin reached out to pull of the figure's mask but stopped.

"Are you afraid?" the figure teased him.

"No, you only need practice. I can teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi correctly, if you learn how to hold my sword with patience."

"Why I am so important to you?"

"I always felt that someone with a worthy mind could learn the Hiten Mitsurugi's secrets. When you are a little older and more disciplined, you will be ready."

"What if I decide to use them to kill you?"

"I am willing to risk it, but I know that you have a good, strong heart. Ten Ken could not control you completely." The figure felt tears well up in his eyes from Kenshin's words but he shook them off.

"Hiten Mitsurugi is shit! Leave me out of this!" The figure grabbed a nearby branch and took off into the night, leaving Kenshin alone to ponder.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The figure slipped through the Yahiko's open window and pulled off his mask. He spotted Soujiro on the floor next to a lamp, polishing his katana blade with a bloody cloth. 

"You're back sooner than I thought, Yahiko." Soujiro smiled up at him from his work.

"You're crazy to still be here! You killed a police officer! Kenshin and the whole district are looking for you! My parents will be ruined!" Yahiko felt hot tears well up inside him, but he was afraid of crying in front of Soujiro. He wasn't sure what he would to do him if he did cry. 

"Nobody would have suspected me if you hadn't taken the Battousai's Sakabatou. Do you think that was some sort of game to steal a former assassin's sword? You are also responsible for Saitoh's death. Now we're fugitives from the law, Yahiko, isn't this exciting? It's what you've always wanted!"

"I never wanted to live like a criminal!"

"You are a criminal! You can't turn back now!"

"I never wanted someone to die! What will we do? Where will we go?"

"We can go anywhere we want to. We can take anyone down with us, including your parents!"

"Stop, Soujiro!" Yahiko covered his ears with his hands, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"This is Kyoto, fight or die. There's nothing else. I grew up here as a boy, just like you."

"I don't owe you anything. Leave me alone!"

"You are still my disciple, you owe me your life." Yahiko lunged at Soujiro with his practice bokken and the two of them mirrored each other's actions. Soon, Yahiko struck his bokken across Soujiro's collarbone, disabling him severely. Yahiko pushed him down with his bokken, until Soujiro was kneeling on the floor.

"All these years, you've shown me your Heaven of Sword style and the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques from the Shinma manual. But then I discovered that you couldn't understand the kanji."

"I knew the diagrams, but you kept the procedures from me." Soujiro stopped smiling and looked up at Yahiko.

"You were too proud of your own style to bother with the manual's technicalities. You've gotten as far as you could possibly go, I can only surpass you now."

"If I didn't see you with Battousai that night, we would have still been hiding our skills from each other."

"You've been training me secretly for six years. I had to hide everything from everyone, and now I'm starting to slip up. Even Kaoru suspected something when I practiced her Kamiya Kasshin style in the dojo. I was really scared, now everything is falling apart. When you told me about being a boy in Kyoto and fighting for your life, it was exciting, I was tired of being who I was. Now I don't think I want you around me anymore. Please go away, Soujiro." Through out the entire speech, Yahiko blubbered his words through his tears. Soujiro, who had been sitting coldly on the floor, stood up and glared at Yahiko.

"Believe me, Yahiko, you are making a mistake. The next time we meet, I promise I won't hide anything from you." Soujiro quickly left the room, and soon left the palace gates in his palanquin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin held the Sakabatou lovingly in his hands; he began to practice in the shogun's courtyard, slicing the air effortlessly. He turned and saw Kaoru watching him from the doorway of her room.

"Are you glad, Kenshin, that you have the sword back?" Kenshin smiled warmly at her. "I've realized how much I've missed it, that I have."

"It's Gensai-Sensei's sword now."

"Yes, but I'll need it one last time. Seta Soujiro must die on the sharp side. Do you know what you were doing when you protected that boy?"

"I wanted to get your sword back without embarrassing the boy or his parents. He's very annoying, but I'm not going to sit back while someone ruins his life."

"You could control your emotions, you did a good job. I saw this boy last night actually."

"He has a lot of potential."

"He needs discipline."

"He's the son of a shogun and a part of a long line of honorable samurai. He doesn't understand the real life of Kyoto; when you kill Ten Ken, he'll marry shortly afterwards."

"The aristocratic lifestyle is not for him. He should train and become a student at Shinma."

"The boy is only twelve, he is too young."

"For him, perhaps they can make an exception. If not, when he matures, his self-control will worsen."

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with his problems, Kenshin. Even if he is accepted, his parents and his fiancée's parents might refuse."

"I thought by giving up the Sakabatou, we could be free of this hell. But it looks like we have a fallen angel." Kenshin sheathed his sword. Kaoru walked closer towards him. "I will do anything to help you, Kenshin."

"Thank you, but now we must be patient."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yahiko awakened by the sound of clanging metal. He lurched over to the window and slowly unsheathed his katana. A young girl with large blue eyes and a long, dark braid dodged the point with the back of her hand.

"Misao?" Yahiko quivered nervously.

"Yes it's me, Makimachi Misao, the Okashira of Oniwabanshuu! Ohayo Yahiko!" Misao winked at him. She retracted her daggers and put them into her ninja suit. Yahiko frowned at her. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I had to come back to Kyoto to see my Aoshi, but I heard that you killed Saitoh! I'm impressed!"

Yahiko sulked against the wall and slid to the floor. He sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "You dumb girl, did you come all this way to my room just to tell me that?"

"No, no, did you remember last year…"

Yahiko had a flashback. It was last year at his father's party and he had decided to wander outside the palace gates. The guards didn't mind, they were too drunk to stop him. Yahiko had been playing with a dagger that Soujiro had given him, pretending to cut through the air.

   [1]: mailto:Bluemean83@aol.com



End file.
